Bleach: Armored Reapers
by Kamen Rider Silver
Summary: Kail Kensuke, along with a few of his friends, find a crack to Helheim Forest and soon were taken to Karakura Town. They soon meet Kisuke Urahara, who gives them Sengoku Drivers to fight the oncoming invasion. Inves and Hollows better beware, because this is the Kamen Riders stage now! OC x Tatsuki and IchiRuki
1. Gaim's Arrival

**This is my second fanfiction. It takes place during the second episode of Bleach and will run all the way to the Aizen arc. Please enjoy!**

**I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider**

_I woke up in a battlefield within Helheim forest, with the sky much darker than usual. I was slowly starting to stand up. My visor, with the shape of an orange slice, was cracked in between, and my armor badly damaged from a great battle. I looked behind me and saw the unconscious bodies of my fellow riders as well as my friends, including Ichigo. I didn't know if they were either dead or alive, but I did not have time to think about that right now as an armored individual was walking toward me._

_ He had the same armor as me only it was blood red and had black vine-like markings on the armor and visor. He slowly walked toward me with his visor glowing maliciously. I bring my Daidaimaru and Musou Saber up from the ground and combine them into a Naginata before weakly taking a fighting stance. He stopped just when we were at a fair distance from each other. We looked at each other, preparing for the next move. I make a battle-cry as I charge at him. He starts charging at me as well. Our battle begins as our swords begin to cross._

* * *

The scene changes as a zipper opens between it, replacing it with a fence with the four main riders and Ichigo behind it. The camera closes in on Gaim and Ichigo before the scene changes to Helheim Forest with the rider's weapons creating the title card.

**BLEACH: ARMORED REAPERS**

**(Got it move, wow)**

The next scene is the five main heroes standing in a room with three samurai armors, then with Gaim, who was in the middle, pointing at the screen with his Musou Saber then lowering it while his alter ego, Kail Kensuke, was doing the same with a Zanpakuto in his reflection.

**(Don't say no, just live more! ****Don't say no, just live more!)**

Kail is trying to pull at the fence, then the scene turns to dust with Kail walking casually while holding his orange lockseed.

**(Survival, you got to move)**

**(Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku) **_The preseent day is just like the sengoku period__  
_

The scene changes once again, this time with Gaim and Ichigo in his soul reaper form sparring. Gaim and Ichigo match blades until they separated. They took a quick look at each other before continuing there battle. Kail and Ichigo look at each other as their reflections charge at each other.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** _Who will win?_

**(Kagi wa akerarete shimatta) **_The locks have been opened!_

Kail brings out his orange lockseed while Ichigo brings out his soul reaper pass. Meanwhile, Marcus, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Zangetsu in his reflection was watching the whole thing while two hands grab the Banana and Grape Lockseeds. Ryan and Tatsuki look at their respective lockseeds before looking back at each other, while in their reflections, Baron and Ryugen look at their weapons until they pointed them at the screen. In the room of armors, the heroes appear then disappear in the order of Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Ichigo with his big zanpaktou resting on his right shoulder.

**(Doki ni aru? Dou tsukau?)** _Where is it? How shall it be used?_

Gaim is flying in suika arms:gyro mode while Baron, Ryugen, and Ichigo rode their bikes, then the next scene shows their transformation with the sengoku drivers in the order of Baron, Zangetsu, and Gaim.

**(Kindan no kajitsu!)**

In Helheim Forest, Kail is transforming into Gaim with parts of the metal orange on his head folding down on his body. When the transformation was complete, Gaim brings out his Daidaimaru, ready for battle. The scene shifts to the main cast, including Kail and Ryan, dancing on the rooftop of their high school.

**(Ima to iu kaze wa dare mo tsutaeru tame?) **_What is the wind of the moment trying to say?_

Kail is talking to Tatsuki while in their reflections, Ichigo was talking with Rukia.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)** _Is it blowing to you?_

Bujin Gaim points his Musou Saber at the screen with an army of Inves behind him. The scene changes to Gaim battling Inves, while in his reflection Ichigo was battling Hollows.

**(Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, blowin' up!)** _Get stronger, much stronger, blowing up!_

Ryugen shoots down the fence and runs to her friend's rescue. The scene changes to Kail and his friends completing their dance, then they fade away and were replaced by Rukia looking up at the sky.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo!)** _It's okay if you don't have a dream for the future yet!_

The scene shifts to a close up of Ichigo's sword, then quickly changes to Gaim slashing at the screen while being surrounded by Kurokage troopers. Then it changes to Ryan walking somewhere then looks behind him as the camera closes in.

**(Soko genkai? seiipai ikite iru to ieru nara)** _Is that your limit? It's fine as long as your living to fullest._

Baron is seen fighting against inves in helheim forest, then it switches to displays of Orange arms, Banana arms, and Grape arms.

**(Utsumukuna yo (Kao wo agero) doko made demo (Mageru kotonaku))** _Dont look down (Lift up your face.) no matter where you go. (Don't become twisted.)_

The five main heroes are back to back in the middle of Karakura Town, surrounded by an army of Inves and Hollows, then the camera closes in each of them in the order of Ichigo, Zangetsu, Baron, Gaim, and finally, Ryugen. Then the scene shifts to Kail behind the fence screaming.

**(Shinjita michi wo yuke! (Just live more!))** _Follow the path you believe in. (Just live more!)_

The music ends as Gaim and Ichigo ride on horses.

**(Don't say no, just live more!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Gaim's Arrival**

_(Several months earlier)_

In an American apartment, an average boy was just waking up, he had short, messy, dirty blond hair and appeared to be of Japanese descent, he also was currently wearing a white shirt and black shorts. His name is Kail Kensuke.

Kail opened his eyes as the sun was gleaming from the window next to him. He sat up and rubbed the sleep off his eye, then he looked at his clock, he smiled as he knew what day it was.

"The Convention." Kail said excitingly.

Kail got out of bed and got dressed for the convention. He was now wearing a white jacket with blue highlights with a Japanese-style picture of a samurai with orange armor on the back. Basically, he was wearing what Kota Kazuraba wore in Kamen Rider Gaim. When Kail first heard of some of the things about Gaim, he chuckled and thought it would be more of a comedy series, but then the first episode came out and his opinion of the series started to change. As he watched more episodes of the Fruit Samurai-based Rider, he started to like the series more and more. Then it was yesterday that he saw Gaim's newest form, Kachidoki Arms. Kamen Rider Gaim became one of Kail's most favorite Riders, but he wasn't the only one.

"So, you ready for the convention?" A voice behind him said.

Kail looked behind him to see another boy who looks older than he is, he was also wearing one of the outfits for Team Baron. He had slightly tanned skin with black hair. His name is Ryan Adams. Next to him was a boy who looked just as old. he wore a black business suit with a green cloth on the left pocket. He also looked be of Japanese descent just like Kail. This was Marcus Katakira. Kail smiled at them and nodded in response before suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He looked out the window to see a black cat on another apartments rooftop staring at him with his tail slowly wagging back and forth. It almost looked like he was spying on him.

"Hey Kail, what are you looking at?" Marcus asked as he was looking at the window with him. Kail looked at his friend before going back to the window, only to see that the cat vanished.

"N-Nothing, lets get going." They nodded as they headed out to the convention. While they were walking out of the apartment, the same black cat that Kail saw was spying on them again, this time without being noticed.

As the three boys were walking to the convention, they decide to chat about it. Kail was talking about how excited he was about looking at the cosplay that people are wearing there while Ryan was talking about the different kind of rider toys that he could buy there and Marcus just liked meeting new people. But as they were still talking, Kail accidently bumped into someone with his shoulder. The man he bumped into had dropped his hat, revealing blond hair. Kail stopped talking and looked down to see the hat that the man had dropped, he grabbed it then walked back to give the man his hat back.

"Oi, you forgot your hat, mister." Kail said as he handed the man his hat. When he looked at him the man was revealed to have blond hair with some stubble on his chin. He also wore a black jacket with a green robe underneath, along with black pants and sandals as well as a cane. The man smiled and kindly accepted the offer.

"Why thank you my good man." The man said as he put his hat back on his head and continued walking. Kail smiled and ran back to his friends, then they continued walking.

"You know, you didn't have to do that." Kail's friend said.

"Yeah, but I wanted to." Kail said with a smile.

While they continued walking, the man he gave his hat back to looked at the blond and smiled before he continued on his way.

_"Just the kind of guys I need." _The man thought as he walked.

The two friends were almost at the convention, but something stopped Kail from moving any further. While they were still walking, Kail saw something in the corner of his eye and saw weird, but familiar looking plants in an alley. Kail went into the alley to get a closer look, then he saw the wall and what he saw completely shocked him.

"Minna!" he called his friends. Ryan and Marcus quickly went to his friends side to see what was going on and soon enough, they were shocked as well.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ryan asked his friends.

"B-But, its not supposed to be real!" Marcus said while still in shock. What they were seeing now were one of the cracks from Kamen Rider Gaim. Kail put his hand through the crack and waved it a few times to see if it was real, then he pulled his hand back.

"Do you think we should see whats inside?" Kail asked.

"Are you crazy, you do know whats inside there right?" Ryan was ignored as Kail went through the crack and into Helheim Forest. The older boy sighed before following him along with Marcus.

When they went through the crack, they were awestruck as they saw the environment, but having watched the series they knew that they should keep their guard up, because they might not be the only ones in this forest. Then Kail saw some of the fruits he saw from the show and grabbed it. Lucky for him he was aware of what would happen if someone ate the fruit, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't keep it as a souvenir. He plucked a few of them and put them in his pockets, but as he was about to pluck one more he heard a growl.

When Kail turned around he was surprised to see a real life inves behind him. Kail's back was behind the tree out of fear of the inves as it came closer, then he saw Ryan and Marcus far behind the kaijin and heard them call out his name.

"KAIL, RUN!" Ryan yelled to his friend. Kail threw the immature lockseed which the monster started to chase and they all ran for the crack back to their world, but luck appeared to be running out for them when the crack closed right as they were close to it. But then they saw another crack even farther away before looking behind them to see the Inves starting to chase them.

Not knowing or caring where the crack would take them they ran to the portal and jumped through it. And luckily the portal closed before the inves could go through as well. They sighed in relief and relaxed on the floor. Kail decided to sit up and got a look at his surroundings. They looked to be near some kind of shop and the place and the some of the buildings and signs around it had Japanese kanjis on them. Kail stood up and came to a realization.

"Hey guys, I think were in Japan!" The other two stood up and looked at Kail in shock.

"JAPAN?! What the hell are we doing in Japan?!" Ryan blurted out.

"That's a good question." Kail recognizing the voice turned around and saw the same man he gave the hat to earlier. With him were two kids that each had a shirt with the same kanji on them. "Care to come inside to find out?" He said before walking inside the shop along with the two kids.

Kail thought that the man knew something that he didn't and followed the man inside the shop with Ryan and Marcus following him. When he was inside he saw a bunch of items on display, like it was some kind of shop. Kail saw an open door in the back and went through it along with his friends. They were now in some kind of Japanese style living room with screen doors on both sides of the room. There was also a table in the center where the blond man was sitting behind with a fan covering the smirk on his face. He closed the fan and pointed at the small table as he started to talk.

"Welcome, have a seat gentlemen!" They obliged him and the three took a seat on the table. Kail was in the middle, Ryan was on the left, and Marcus was to the right.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name's Kisuke Urahara, and I've been looking for a bunch of people to solve a little problem for me." Kail looked at his friends before he responded .

"What problem?" Kail asked.

"You know that portal to that forest that you three went through?" The three nodded then Kisuke continued. "Well there is a whole lot more here in Karakura Town." The three looked at Kisuke in surprise, then Kail thought about something. He knew very little about how many towns were in Japan but he was pretty sure that there was no such thing as a Karakura Town in Japan. Kisuke noticed this and gave him the answer.

"I know what you might be thinking, and I think I should tell you now that this isn't your Japan." He admitted. Kail and the others were completely shocked to hear this. It explained why there was no Karakura Town in real life. They were in an alternate reality. Marcus raised his hand to ask a question.

"If what you said about the cracks is true, then does that mean you think that it's going to invade this place just like in Gaim's world?" Kisuke nodded

"That's right. But despite hearing all that, are you willing to help me?" The man asked the trio, although there was still one thing Kail needed to ask.

"How exactly _are_ we going to help you?" The older man smiled in response.

"I'm glad you asked." Kisuke snapped his fingers and a man with a long mustache, glasses and wore an apron came out of the screen door to the right with a big box and put it on the table before going back behind it. The man nudged them to open it and when they did they were awestruck. What they saw were three Sengoku Drivers from the show Kamen Rider Gaim. Kail grabbed the one at the center and began to feel it. It felt smooth, cool, and metallic and he soon knew that these weren't just toys or simple props, these were the real deal.

"What do you think? I made them myself." Kisuke said while fanning himself. Kail was completely surprised by all of this. First they found and went through a real-life crack to Helheim Forest, then they were transported to an alternate version of Japan, and now they have real life Sengoku Drivers. Although how he knew about them and how he made them were another story.

"Now that I've answered all your questions, let me ask you one more time. Will you help me?" Kisuke said seriously. Kail looked at his friends to get their answer. They both nodded at him and Kail stood up to bring his Sengoku driver to his waist as a response to his question. Straps formed around his waist and the faceplate of Gaim appeared on the left side of the buckle.

"We'll do it!" Kail exclaimed. Kisuke smiled.

Marcus and Ryan then took the other two Sengoku Drivers and brought them to their waists. Ryan's faceplate was Baron while Marcus' was Zangetsu. But they were a bit disappointed that they didn't have a Ryugen in their group, yet.

"I knew I could count on you guys. Since you'll be working with me, how about you live here until you find a place of your own?" Kisuke offered. Kail and the others didn't really have any other place to go and they don't even know what this world was like, so they all nodded.

"Why don't you guys go outside and get to know the place a little? You'll find it's a lot like your own world only a bit _different_."

And so they did. The two went outside and gone their separate ways for now. Kail, who was at a park sitting on a bench, brung out one of the immature lockseeds he got from Helheim Forest. It started to glow and it soon transformed into the Orange lockseed, the base form for Kamen Rider Gaim. Kail soon took out the rest he had in his pockets and they transformed into sidearm lockseeds such as pine ichigo,and kiwi, but the last one was a surprise. The last one transformed into a lockseed with a picture of a coconut and the code LS-15 in the center.

_"A coconut, well that's new." _Kail said in his thoughts. He suddenly heard a monstrous roar nearby and soon saw a little boy being chased by a spider-like monster. Just when he was about to help, he saw a boy with messy orange hair who looked like he was as young as he was and wore a black robe and carried a big katana on his back. Behind him was a girl that wore a gray school uniform and had black hair. It appeared the girl was lecturing the boy about something as the monster was still chasing the boy and a few moments after she was done talking, the boy sliced one of the monster's legs and then sliced it's face in half. The moment after it looked like he was about to leave, a crack opened up right in front of them and brought out a whole pack of Inves. There were a dozen pupa inves surrounding them as well as powerful ones like the byakko, dragon and bat inves. Kail went behind a nearby tree and watch the orange haired boy fight the inves with little to no success at beating them.

"Rukia, what are these things?" Ichigo said.

"I-I don't know, these creatures are completely new to me." Rukia said.

Kail watched from behind the tree as Ichigo was fighting the Inves while Rukia looked on, then he looked at his Sengoku Driver. After seeing the way he fought the monsters he knew he had to do something. It looked like the perfect time for his debut.

"Looks like I should join the party!" He said as he brought the belt to his waist. He took out the orange lockseed that was in his pocket and unlocked it.

**ORANGE!**

A zipper-like portal opened up above him, revealing a big metal orange.

"HENSHIN!"

He did Gaim's henshin pose and put the lock on the belt before locking it.

**LOCK ON!**

The belt started to play a war horn, then mixed it up with hip-hop. The music went on for a few seconds until he used the small knife on the belt to cut the lockseed open, revealing the upper part with the insides of an orange and the lower part with the picture of a weapon.

**SOIYA!**

The metal orange slammed into his head, transforming his body into a blue body suit with gold pieces on his arms and legs. Inside the orange his head changed into a helmet with a visor and silver mouthguard alongside a golden samurai style horn on his head. A piece of the orange went into the helmet turning the visor orange along with an orange stem on top. Soon, the orange started to fold into armor.

**ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE!**

When the transformation was complete, he now had samurai-like armor with an orange-like helmet, chestplate, and shoulder pads. He was now Kamen Rider Gaim.

**(Play Kamen Rider Gaim OST 17)**

"THIS IS MY STAGE NOW!" He let out his catchphrase as he jumped into the battle with the Daidaimaru and slashed at the Inves that were about to attack the orange haired soul reaper from behind. Ichigo looked surprised that this new guy was helping him but accepted it nonetheless. Gaim was now currently fighting the Dragon Inves and Bat Inves. The bat flew away while the other was still attacking him with fireballs from its mouth. Gaim dodged them and took out his Musou Saber and cocked it up, lighting up the four lights on his sword. He slashed at the Dragon then shot at the Bat that was dive-bombing at him two times, causing it to fall to the ground. He spent the other two on the Dragon Inves and slashed him with both weapons, which caused it to be sent back a small distance. After that, the Orange Rider decided to finish things here. He went back-to-back with Ichigo and put his two weapons together to form Naginata mode.

"Hey, you might want to duck!" He said as he took his lockseed from the belt while it was still open.

**LOCK OFF!**

He then put it on his Musou Saber and locked it in place.

**LOCK ON 1, 10, 100, 1,000, 10,000**

Both sides of the Naginata began to charge up with orange energy. Ichigo looked behind him and saw Gaim's weapon glowing. He immediately knew what he meant and crouched down to avoid what was coming next.

**ORANGE CHARGE!**

He started to spin his weapon above his head to prepare his attack. He slashed one side with the Musou Saber side of the weapon and slashed the other with the Daidaimaru side, both creating energy orange slices that caused everyone of the Inves to explode.

**(End Music)**

Rukia ran to Ichigo's side while Gaim slowly walked out of the area.

"WAIT!" Gaim stopped as he heard Ichigo and looked over his shoulder.

"Who the hell are you?" The substitute soul reaper asked. The Rider quickly turned around and struck a pose.

"I am... GAIM!"

The scene soon became zipped up in the middle, revealing his rider symbol and the lockseeds he gained.

* * *

**Next time on Bleach: Armored Reapers**

**Kail: I can't believe I actually transformed.**

**Kisuke: You should watch out. There are more battles ahead for you guys.**

**Ryan: It truly is fitting that a knight should fight a dragon. Henshin!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

**Baron: Here I come!**

**Next time: Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Baron vs the Dragon Hollow.**

* * *

**Omake: Ichigo kicks Ichigo**

Ichigo was relaxing on his couch watching tv, then he heard the doorbell ring and answered it. The man at the door look like some type of tokusatsu hero from the 1970s. He had on a grasshopper helmet with a scarf around his neck and had a thin green chestplate with gloves and boots to match and had a weird looking belt around his waist.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man asked.

"Yeah, so what about it?" Ichigo answered. The weird looking man then jumped up in the air and said "RIDER KICK!" He kicked Ichigo in the chest, sending him onto the ground with an explosion.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT MY WORK!" The man bellowed out before he left the place. Karin and Yuzu ran to Ichigo's aid and saw him burnt to a crisp. Ichigo weakly brung his head up.

"What was that for?" He said before he passed out.

* * *

**And that's my second fanfiction. I decided to make this fic mainly because of the comparisons it had with Bleach and thought it would fit. Also, how do you like the way I gave my Protagonists the Sengoku Drivers? I figured if Kisuke Urahara had the resources he could easily make his own Sengoku Driver. The other Kamen Riders, including the Genesis Riders, will make an appearance, though I'm not planning on introducing them until after the Soul Society arc. I will also have you know that I plan on making a second Gaimfic that is a part of my riderverse as this story isn't part of it.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this and my omake, if not then please leave a review. That's all for now, later.**


	2. Baron vs the Dragon Hollow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Kamen Rider.**

It was night time as Gaim fought another horde of inves. He was currently fighting a simple bunch of bug inves that he found while walking around town and was quickly taking care of them. He slashes his belt three times with his cutting knife.

**SOIYA! ORANGE SPARKING!**

Both the Daidaimaru and Musou Saber glow brightly with an orange light as Gaim slashes the remaining inves around him, creating a circular orange slice and destroying them. Afterwards, Gaim put the top of his lockseed back on and unlocked it, changing him back to Kail Kensuke. Kail soon began to think back on the events of the afternoon.

* * *

_Gaim was slowly walking away from the scene until he heard the orange-haired boy talk._

_"Hey!"_

_He looked over his shoulder to look at him and his female companion._

_"Who the hell are you?"_

_He turned around and walked over to him and met face-to-face._

_"I am Kamen Rider Gaim, what's yours?" Gaim asked. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the name._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki." he answered plainly. Kail smiled underneath his helmet._

_"Ichigo huh? Well..." Gaim turned his Musou Saber to the blunt side and slightly tapped Ichigo on the shoulder two times with it before walking past him._

_"I hope we can team-up again sometime, _strawberry_." Ichigo cringed at the nickname while Rukia chuckled behind him._

_"What the hell did he just call me?"_ _Ichigo growled. He turned around angrily, but saw that he was already gone. Seeing that he was gone he decided to just let it go and leave. Rukia looked around the park for a sign of the Rider but gave up and went with Ichigo._

_What they didn't know is that Gaim was behind a nearby tree and dehenshined back to Kail Kensuke. He waited until they were gone to come out of hiding before looking at his orange lockseed with a smile on his face._

_"I can't believe I actually transformed!" He said excitedly. He began to think about the boy named Ichigo and the nickname he gave him. Kail had always liked giving nicknames to people he liked and grew a liking to him when he saw him help that boy's spirit._

_"I have a feeling we'll meet again one day, strawberry." He said while leaving the park._

* * *

Back to the present, Kail decided to head back to Urahara's place to get some sleep. But while he left, a monster with the body of a dragon was watching him. It had a long muscular body with dark green skin and a skull-like mask with big, two long fangs and glowing red eyes underneath the mask. The beast flew and roared loudly into the night.

* * *

The scene changes as a zipper opens between it, replacing it with a fence with the four main riders and Ichigo behind it. The camera closes in on Gaim and Ichigo before the scene changes to Helheim Forest with the rider's weapons creating the title card.

**BLEACH: ARMORED REAPERS**

**(Got it move, wow)**

******(Don't say no, just live more! ****Don't say no, just live more!)**

The next scene is the five main heroes standing in a room with three samurai armors, then with Gaim, who was in the middle, pointing at the screen with his Musou Saber then lowering it while his alter ego, Kail Kensuke, was doing the same with a Zanpakuto in his reflection.

**(Survival, you got to move)**

******(Gendai wa sanagara Sengoku) **_The present day is just like the sengoku period._

Kail is trying to pull at the fence, then the scene turns to dust with Kail walking casually while holding his orange lockseed.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru)** _Who will win?_

**(Kagi wa akerarete shimatta) **_The locks have been opened!_

The scene changes once again, this time with Gaim and Ichigo in his soul reaper form sparring. Gaim and Ichigo match blades until they separated. They took a quick look at each other before continuing there battle. Kail and Ichigo look at each other as their reflections charge at each other.

**(Doki ni aru? Dou tsukau?)** _Where is it? How shall it be used?_

Kail brings out his orange lockseed while Ichigo brings out his soul reaper pass. Meanwhile, Marcus, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Zangetsu in his reflection was watching the whole thing while two hands grab the Banana and Grape Lockseeds. Ryan and Tatsuki look at their respective lockseeds before looking back at each other, while in their reflections, Baron and Ryugen look at their weapons until they pointed them at the screen. In the room of armors, the heroes appear then disappear in the order of Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Ichigo with his big zanpaktou resting on his right shoulder.

**(Kindan no kajitsu!)** _The forbidden fruit!_

Gaim is flying in suika arms:gyro mode while Baron, Ryugen, and Ichigo rode their bikes, then the next scene shows their transformation with the sengoku drivers in the order of Baron, Zangetsu, and Gaim.

**(Ima to iu kaze wa dare mo tsutaeru tame?) **_What is the wind of the moment trying to say?_

In Helheim Forest, Kail is transforming into Gaim with parts of the metal orange on his head folding down on his body. When the transformation was complete, Gaim brings out his Daidaimaru, ready for battle. The scene shifts to the main cast, including Kail, Ryan and marcus, dancing on the rooftop of their high school.

**(Omae no moto ni fuku?)** _Is it blowing to you?_

Kail is talking to Tatsuki while in their reflections, Ichigo was talking with Rukia.

**(Tsuyoku, tsuyoku, blowin' up!)** _Get stronger, much stronger, blowing up!_

Bujin Gaim points his Musou Saber at the screen with an army of Inves behind him. The scene changes to Gaim battling Inves, while in his reflection Ichigo was battling Hollows.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo!)** _It's okay if you don't have a dream for the future yet!_

Ryugen shoots down the fence and runs to her friend's rescue. The scene changes to Kail and his friends completing their dance, then they fade away and were replaced by Rukia looking up at the sky.

**(Soko genkai? seiipai ikite iru to ieru nara)** _Is that your limit? It's fine as long as your living to fullest._

The scene shifts to a close up of Ichigo's sword, then quickly changes to Gaim slashing at the screen while being surrounded by Kurokage troopers. Then it changes to Ryan walking somewhere then looks behind him as the camera closes in.

**(Utsumukuna yo (Kao wo agero) doko made demo (Mageru kotonaku))** _Dont look down (Lift up your face.) no matter where you go. (Don't become twisted.)_

Baron is seen fighting against Inves in Helheim forest, then it switches to displays of Orange arms, Banana arms, and Grape arms.

**(Shinjita michi wo yuke! (Just live more!))** _Follow the path you believe in. (Just live more!)_

The five main heroes are back to back in the middle of Karakura Town, surrounded by an army of Inves and Hollows, then the camera closes in each of them in the order of Ichigo, Zangetsu, Baron, Gaim, and finally, Ryugen. Then the scene shifts to Kail behind the fence screaming.

**(Don't say no, just live more!)**

The music ends as Gaim and Ichigo ride on horses.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Baron vs the Dragon Hollow**

"WHAT?" The three said in unison. It was the next morning and Kisuke Urahara gave the Rider Trio some big news.

"We're going to school?" Ryan asked. Kisuke nodded while fanning himself.

"I'm sure you guys know that the law here states that all teenagers must go to school." Urahara said in a matter of factly tone. Though he had a point, it was just like his world where their Japan had the same law. "Besides, It'll help you to know this world better." He continued.

"But we're not teenagers, the only teenager here is Kail." Ryan told Urahara. Kail gave him a serious look.

"Yeah, well you didn't even complete high school!" Kail exclaimed.

"Neither have you, but at least I didn't ditch it after the first year!" Ryan said back.

"That's enough, It doesn't matter if we passed high school or not, this is about fitting in." Marcus interfered before looking at Kisuke.

"That's right, plus I'm sure you guys are tired of hanging around this place." The stripe hatted man explained. "I already had Tessai bring your school uniforms to your rooms so you can change. And so you can get their faster, I'm going to let you use these." Kisuke dug into his pockets and brung out familiar looking lockseeds with pictures of flowers. Two of them looked to have a white sakura on them while the last one was a rose, these were the lock vehicles. The three took them and went to their rooms to prepare for school.

* * *

The three rode to Karakura High School, the place Kisuke enrolled them in and parked the vehicles where people couldn't see them before getting off and pressing a button. They each folded and shrunk back to their original size and they became locked again. The trio were currently wearing matching outfits, a white button-up shirt with grey pants and a matching blazer, but they kept the shoes they had when they first came to this world. They soon went inside and found the classroom they were in. The room was full of people who were Kail's age and of course there was the teacher in the front of them all but there was one person Kail was shocked to see. It was the same guy Kail met yesterday, Ichigo was his name, But Kail liked to call him strawberry. The girl that was with him was there too.

_"I knew we would see each other again, but I didn't know it would be this soon." _Kail said in his thoughts before everyone started looking at the three.

"Oh, you must be the new students, right?" The teacher asked. They nodded. "Class, we've got new students who would like to introduce themselves!"

They went to the front of the class. Kail, who was in the middle, introduced himself first.

"My names Kail Kensuke, its nice to meet all of you." He said while bowing to the class. Then Ryan was next.

"Yo, I'm Ryan Adams and I'm a foreign exchange student." He said after bowing. Then Marcus was last.

"Hello, I'm Marcus Katakira and I'm also a foreign exchange student." Marcus said. Everyone looked at us with mixed feelings while Kail noticed that Ichigo was looking the other way like he didn't even care.

"All right your seats will be right near miss Kuchiki and mister Kurosaki." The teacher told them. The trio nodded and took their seats. When it was lunch time Kail went to talk to Ichigo.

"Hey, are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" Kail asked him. Ichigo's attention changed from his friend to him.

"Yeah, you're the new guy right, what was your name again?" Ichigo asked. Kail raised his eyebrow at that but decided to answer.

"I'm Kail Kensuke, nice to meet you." Kail said as they shook hands. Then one of his friends walked up to him.

"Don't mind Ichigo, he has a problem remembering names." It was a girl with spiky purple hair that wore the same school uniform most girls there wore. Kail silently gasped at the girl who luckily didn't notice.

"My names Tatsuki, Tatsuki Arisawa." She introduced herself. Kail looked the other way to hide the blush on his face for a moment before looking back at her.

"H-Hi." He made a small wave at her before more of Ichigo's friends introduced themselves.

There was Keigo, who Kail could tell was one of those annoying friends most people have in their group. There was Mizuiro, who looked pretty smart. Chad was the tall silent one. And then there was the second girl of the group, Orihime Inoue, with a bust size most girls would die for, but she looked nice enough.

"Well it was nice meeting all of you, but I have to meet my friends for lunch." Ichigo nodded at him before Kail started to leave the classroom. His friends were waiting for him outside the entrance but he suddenly felt someone watching him. He turned to see Rukia staring at him suspiciously. He looked back at her with a small glare before he decided to leave.

_"Why do I feel like I've seen him before?" _Rukia asked in her thoughts.

* * *

After lunch and when class was over, Kail, Ryan, and Marcus started to walk back to Urahara's place.

"So what was that?" Ryan asked Kail.

"What was what?" Kail asked with curiosity.

"I saw how you looked at the tomboy." Ryan responded with a smirk while Kail started to blush.

"S-So what if I did, that doesn't mean that I like her or anything!" Kail defended himself while Ryan still kept his grin.

"Leave him alone, Ryan. You know Kail has a natural affection for tough girls." Marcus said while Kail blushed even more.

"MARCUS!" The two older boys laughed at his expense until they heard what sounded like a loud roar.

ROAR!

Kail had heard that sound before yesterday when he saw that monster attack the kids spirit, but this was different. There was booming sound behind them and the three turned around and saw what looked like a big dragon with a horned skull mask on its face with glowing red eyes. The monster roared at the trio, blowing large amounts of wind at their face. The people around them started screaming and running while the three stood in awe at the dragon-like creature

"What is that?" Ryan asked. Kail remembered yesterday and heard the girl called Rukia mention that the name of these creatures were called Hollows. Kail quickly brought out his Sengoku Driver, but before he could bring it to his waist, Ryan stopped him.

"Let me handle him." Ryan said with a smirk as he brought out a familiar lockseed with the code LS-08. Kail was surprised to see the Banana lockseed in his friends hands.

"B-But, how did you?" Kail tried to ask before Ryan answered.

"You didn't think you were the only one who grabbed a few lockseeds in Helheim Forest, did you?" Kail looked back at Marcus who responded by bringing out the Melon Lockseed, the main Lockseed for Kamen Rider Zangetsu.

Ryan walked slowly toward the growling monster as he put on his Sengku Driver. He looked at his Lockseed with a smirk as he remembered that Baron had a European Knight Motif, which was ironic for fighting the monster.

"And besides, It truly is fitting that a knight should fight a dragon." Ryan unlocked his Lockseed.

**BANANA!**

"Henshin!" Ryan exclaimed as he started to twirl the lock on his index finger, just like Kaito Kumon did, before setting it on the Driver and locked it in.

**LOCK ON!**

Royal trumpet music came on as a metal banana was floating on top of his head. He let the music go on for a few moments before slicing the Lockseed with the small cutting knife.

**COME ON!**

**BANANA ARMS! KNIGHT OF SPEAR!**

The metal banana came down on his head and soon folded down into four sections. The two sides of the banana folded on his shoulders to make shoulder plates while the center folded down into a muscled chestplate. The head now had a knight-like visor with bright yellow lenses and a pair of horns. He also had a red and silver bodysuit underneath the armor. This was Kamen Rider Baron. When the transformation was complete, it brought forth his main weapon, the Bana Spear. He pointed it at the hollow as he prepared to fight.

"Here I come!" Baron declared as he charged at the Hollow.

**(Play Never Surrender by Team Baron)**

The beast attacked with its tail, which Baron dodged by jumping over it. He thrusted his spear to the Hollow's chest but didn't look like it sustained any damage. Next it swiped one of its claws at the red rider which unfortunately he was unable to dodge. The attack took a few sparks out of the rider as he was sent flying a small distance.

As the fight was going on Kail saw some familiar faces coming their way. It was Ichigo, who was in the same black robe he had when they first met, and Rukia who tagged along. Kail quickly hid somewhere they couldn't see them and Marcus followed. When they finally arrived, they were surprised to see another rider fighting a hollow.

"What the hell, another one?" Ichigo said as the fight continued.

Quickly getting up from the hollow's attack, Baron decided end things quickly by slicing the lock three times.

**COME ON! BANANA SPARKING!**

The spear began to charge up yellow energy until a giant energy banana came out. He thrusted it right through the monsters chest before bringing the tip of his spear down on the ground which caused it to detonate and destroy the dragon-like creature. Baorn soon turned around to see a shocked Ichigo and Rukia.

**(End Music)**

"Ah, you must be the guy Gaim mentioned." Baron said as he threw his spear over his Soul Reapers eyes narrowed when he heard the blue riders name.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing you're one of his friends?" Ichigo asked.

"Yep, the name's Baron, Kamen Rider Baron." Baron introduced himself before Rukia spoke.

"Who are you guys, why are you here?" Rukia asked the knight rider.

"We're Kamen Riders, we want to protect people just like you do. Whether you believe that or not is up to you." Baron said as he walked away from the scene. Ichigo began to think about yesterday and today with the introduction of the two riders.

_"Who are the Kamen Riders, and how many are there?" _Ichigo asked himself in his mind. Kail and Marcus saw all of this before bringing out their lock vehicles to leave.

* * *

After that, the trio met each other back at Kisuke's shop. They soon began to talk about the events of today.

"I have to admit, you did pretty well for your first time." Kail complimented Ryan.

"Thanks Kail, I don't think I did so bad myself." Ryan told Kail.

"I can't wait for when I transform." Marcus said with excitement. They went inside the shop and saw Kisuke waiting for them.

"Welcome back! So, how was your day?" Kisuke asked them politely.

"Well I finally got to transform and fight this weird dragon monster, then these two people I saw at school came to the scene." Ryan told Kisuke.

"That thing you were fighting was a hollow and the man you met was Ichigo Kurosaki. He's a substitute Soul Reaper." Kail was surprised that he knew what they were fighting and who the person they met was.

"How do you know all of that, and what's a Soul Reaper?" Kail asked with suspicion. Then Kisuke gave them a serious look.

"That will be answered another time, but let me give you three some advice." The man said before he continued. "You should watch out. There are more battles ahead for you guys, and they're soon going to be even harder." The three headed inside and thought about his advice.

* * *

In another plain of existence, a humanoid, snake-like monster was slithering around the place. The monster also appeared to have human-like head with the face covered with a big skull mask. The monster soon roared at the sky before the scene zipped up in the middle, revealing Barons insignia with his banana lockseed and lock vehicle.

* * *

**On the next Bleach: Armored Reapers:**

**?: Orihime, why did you forget me?**

**Marcus: looks like it's my stage now. Henshin!**

**MELON ARMS! **

**Ichigo: Big brothers are supposed to protect their siblings.**

**Gaim: Lets see what this new lockseed can do.**

**COCONUT ARMS! BALL AND CHAIN, SMASH AND BASH!**

**Next time: Chapter 3: A brothers soul**

* * *

**Omake: Baron Split**

Kail just got out of bed and saw Kisuke eating what looked like a banana split

"Hey Kisuke, why are you eating a banana split so early in the morning?" Kail asked. Kisuke shrugged

"Cause I felt like it." He responded. Kail continued to walk by until heard someone.

"Hey Kail!" Kail turned around to see what the noise was. he looked around the place but couldn't find a trace. The familiar voice sounded a lot like Ryan.

"Over here!" He kept looking around until he looked at Kisuke's bowl and saw that the banana looked metallic. He got a closer look and saw that it was a shrunked down Ryan in his Baron armor, which was covered in ice cream,

"Hey, get me out of here before this maniac eats me!" Baron said as Kisuke kept trying to poke at him with his fork. While this was happening Kail had a cartoony shocked face.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

**Sorry if the fight was a little short, but I promise the fight scene next chapter will be longer. I hope you all enjoyed Baron's debut and my newest omake. If not, review it so I can know your opinion. I've also recently added this fic to my forum so if you want discuss about it you can go there.**

**Thats all for today, later.**


End file.
